


I would if it were with you.

by IceLite1011



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Winter, kageyama's birthday, sharing a scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Birthday</p><p>Kageyama's birthday present turned out to be a little...long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would if it were with you.

**Author's Note:**

> Phewwww it's been a week!!! 
> 
> I tried writing some KageHina; hope it's not OOC or anything!! I'm hoping to write some more Haikyu!! stuff in the future :)

"H-happy birthday, Kageyama!!" 

A lumpy package with an awkwardly tied bow affixed on top was thrust into Kageyama's face. At first, the setter was confused - he had forgotten it was his own birthday for a minute, so he was at a loss of words. Besides, no one from the volleyball team had given him anything at practice today, since he hadn't bothered to spread the word about when his birthday was, anyway. But then it dawned on him that today was in fact December 22nd, and that Hinata was still standing in front of him with his arms outstretched and clutching the gift. He looked nervously up at Kageyama's face, becoming anxious about the taller boy's silence.

"Uh...th-thanks," Kageyama finally said, accepting the package and cradling it in his hands. "Can I open it?" Hinata nodded, folding his hands behind his back as a blush dusted his cheeks. Kageyama didn't notice it, though, as he slowly unwrapped the gift, tearing away the paper to reveal a knit scarf. He ran his hand over the soft crimson material, feeling the bumps of every strand of yarn against his fingertips.

"Did you make this?" Kageyama asked in disbelief, turning to Hinata. The boy nodded again, grinning. "Yup! My mom taught me and started the first bit, but I worked on the rest! Pretty good for a beginner, don't you think?" Hinata bumped his fist against his chest proudly. 

"Yeah..." Kageyama said, awed. Who would've thought that Hinata, who was still tripping over his own two feet on the court, would manage to make a whole scarf? He must've really given it his all. It made Kageyama feel warm and happy inside, but he tried not to let it show. 

"Well, thanks again. You did...well." he finished awkwardly. He cracked a smile at the smaller boy, who pouted. "You're welcome. But you don't have to be so high and mighty about it!" "Shut up," Kageyama shot back, but his tone was light and Hinata knew he didn't mean it. The two headed out of the school grounds after retrieving Hinata's bike, and started the walk home. An icy wind blew strongly around them, whipping at their school jackets and causing Kageyama to shiver.

"It's pretty cold today," Hinata commented, pulling his hat down lower over his ears as he maneuvered the bike with his free hand. "Yeah," Kageyama replied, buttoning up his jacket as far as he could, but the biting cold still crept down his neck. "Actually, I think I'll use that scarf you gave me." He pulled the item out of his bag and unfolded it for the first time. He stopped short when the completely straightened out scarf tumbled past his ankles onto the ground. He stood there, confused for a moment, and looked at Hinata, who had halted as well and was now very pointedly not looking at him.

"Uh...Hinata? Isn't this scarf a bit long?" Kageyama said slowly, quickly rolling up the fabric in his arms so it wouldn't collect any dirt from the ground. "W-well...y'know, it's been really cold recently so I thought you would want it to cover your whole neck and well since you're tall your neck is probably longer than mine so I thought it would be better to make the scarf longer and...and..." Hinata was babbling, and a bright red blush exploded on his face; even Kageyama could tell.

The setter had no idea what his teammate was trying to do, when suddenly he remembered a novel that Hinata had lent him a few weeks ago. "This girl in my class named Ogiwara-san let me borrow it, and it was pretty good! She said you could read it too." Hinata had said to him as he shoved the book into Kageyama's hands. He wasn't much of a reader - besides practicing volleyball in his free time was a much better thing to do - but Kageyama read the whole thing anyway. It was a romance novel, and was apparently pretty popular among high school students. He didn't understand the whole "love misunderstanding" deal, and thought the fight between the two main characters was pretty pointless. But the scene that he remembered most was at the end, when the fighting couple had made up and as an I'm-sorry present, the girl had made an extra long scarf for the boy. The novel had ended with the two walking home together, the girl's handmade scarf wrapped around the both of them, their sides pressed close together and their fingers entwined.

Was that what Hinata wanted to do? The realization hit Kageyama as a smile bubbled up inside him as he gazed at the blushing boy in front of him. Without a word, he moved - he grabbed Hinata by the waist and pulled him close, draping half of the scarf around the alarmed boy's neck and the other around his own. When he was finished, the scarf was coiled neatly around both of their necks, leaving no space between them as their shoulders were automatically squished together. 

"K-Kageyama?" Hinata murmured timidly, blushing even more furiously as he glanced up at his partner. His breath caught in his throat as Kageyama tilted his head so his lips were against Hinata's ear, his breath ghosting against hot skin. "Idiot," Kageyama whispered as he smiled when Hinata jumped at the sudden close contact. "If you'd wanted to do this you should've just told me."

"I-I didn't think you'd want to!" Hinata breathed, his heart beating out of control. Kageyama laughed softly. "I would if it were with you." "S-stupid...don't say such embarrassing things!" Hinata covered his burning face with his hands, but they were quickly brushed away as Kageyama leaned in closer for a kiss.


End file.
